


The 12 Days of Forgiveness

by MistressRen (Jokers_Sanity)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Hux Has No Chill, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Possessive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/MistressRen
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDIHux could turn a blind eye on the protocol that Kylo had stampeded over, could accept the fact that the raven had declared himself the new Supreme Leader (though, admittedly, that had been a bit of a bitter pill to swallow), but to offer joint leadership of the First Order to that pathetic little Jedi?It was a slap to the face that he just couldn’t overlook. Hux was his lover, and he’d cast him aside like yesterday’s garbage.





	The 12 Days of Forgiveness

Hux had never been more humiliated in his life. And this time, there was no denying that it was all Kylo’s fault.

The red-haired general recognized that he was quick to anger, and would occasionally allow his less pleasant emotions to govern his better judgement. That was precisely why Kylo’s evasion tactics worked so well – usually, it was not difficult to make Hux realize he was acting irrationally and to come around to the force-user’s way of thinking. But not this time.

This time, the raven had taken things a step too far. Hux could turn a blind eye on the protocol that Kylo had stampeded over, could accept the fact that the raven had declared himself the new Supreme Leader (though, admittedly, that had been a bit of a bitter pill to swallow), but to offer joint leadership of the First Order to that pathetic little Jedi?

It was a slap to the face that he just couldn’t overlook. Hux was his _lover_ , and he’d cast him aside like yesterday’s garbage. Hux had _trusted_ him, let him closer to his shriveled, blackened heart than anyone else before him… And for what?

Kylo clearly didn’t even think enough of him to ask him to rule the galaxy alongside him. What a fucking joke.

The worst part was, Kylo had absolutely no idea that he’d done anything wrong. He’d been so busy attempting to fill Snoke’s shoes that he’d barely had time to see to the day-to-day operations of the First Order – thank heavens, Hux was still worthy enough to complete such menial tasks – let alone to warm his side of their bed.

The Stormtroopers had learned to give him a wide berth. Nobody, not even Phasma, spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then the conversation barely consisted of more than a brief recap of a completed mission and a curt dismissal. Hux felt… _hollow._ Like something had been ripped from him and destroyed before his very eyes.

Currently, he sat at the foot of their bed, head in his hands and green eyes glaring holes at their door. Kylo had sent him a brief missive claiming that he’d be returning at 0800 hours with a ‘surprise’. Hux half expected him to come bearing news that he’d be leaving him for the little Jedi, who he’d somehow magically convinced to join the Dark Side.

Hey, with the way things had been going these last few days, nothing would surprise him anymore.

When Kylo finally did show his face (at 1100 hours – always fashionably late), there was no Jedi in tow. He was, however, carrying a small blue bag with a garish silver ribbon on the front. Brown eyes met green, and Kylo offered that awkward almost-smile he gave when he was clearly uncomfortable and uncertain of how to remedy the situation.

“I know I’m late.” He cut Hux off as the ginger went to open his mouth, before thrusting the bag into Hux’s unprepared arms. “I know this won’t make up for it, but…”

Hux looked it over with a skeptical eye, “What the hell is this?” He was half tempted to throw it into the trash, just to see Kylo’s expression morph into that kicked-puppy look he did so well. But then, he also wanted to know what was inside.

“You remember when we spent our leave on Kothlis, and you fell in love with their Antakarian Fire Dancer?” Kylo looked unduly proud of himself for remembering such an obscure fact, “It’s a bottle, aged almost fifty years.”

Under ordinary circumstances, Hux would’ve been touched that Kylo had been so thoughtful. Now, he just felt sick… like some kind of kept whore being showered with lavish gifts. “You can’t buy my forgiveness, Kylo.”

The raven’s face twisted in mild confusion, “…Forgiveness? Are we fighting?”

The bottle went soaring through the air, very narrowly missing the younger man. “Yes, we most certainly _are_ , Kylo.”

Kylo winced as wave after wave of anguish and anger overwhelmed him. The ginger wasn’t even _trying_ to hold back the onslaught of raw emotion that was overtaking him. “What did I…” Immediately, he knew that was the _wrong_ thing to ask.

“Since you’re such a powerful fucking force user, why don’t you read my mind and figure it out for yourself?!”

Why did Kylo have to be so fucking _daft_? Shouldn’t it be obvious, what he’d done? Kylo looked conflicted, those big brown eyes flickering between the whiskey that was soaking into their beige carpet and his lover, who was practically shaking with rage. The fact that he was so utterly clueless was only fueling the ginger general’s rage.

“Am I not good enough for you, is that it?” Hux spat. He hadn’t meant for it to sound as insecure as it did, but damn if this whole thing didn’t leave him questioning just where he stood in this relationship… and as a military officer.

He’d led countless armies of Stormtroopers against the Resistance, he had the lowest number of casualties in the entire First Order, he was the highest ranking general this side of the galaxy had to offer… And he’d been cast aside for a little Jedi with daddy issues. If that wasn’t enough to make a man insecure, he didn’t know what was.

Kylo looked like he wanted to wrap Hux up in the fiercest hug possible, but knew that that would likely go unappreciated. Instead, he offered a confused, “You’re everything that I could ever want. I don’t understand -,”

Hux’s shoulders slumped, and if possible, he looked even _more_ distressed. “I get it. You want a pretty little number for your arm, whose great in the sack and makes you look powerful and important to the galaxy. But when it comes to ruling it -,”

Brown eyes widened, “Is this about me asking Rey to rule the galaxy alongside me?”

Hux sighed, “I had really hoped you were intelligent enough to figure it out _before_ I had to spell it out for you.”

Kylo shrugged, “Well, seeing as it’s such a stupid thing to be upset over, it’s understandable that it’s not the first thing that came to mind when you started to throw this little temper tantrum.”

“Temper tantrum?!” Hux glared at him, his hands balled into fists and shaking at his sides. “I’m not a fucking three year old kid, Kylo. I don’t throw temper tantrums.”

“Well, you’re certainly acting like one.” Hux’s data pad hit his chest with a sharp _thwack_ , before falling to the floor.

“You want to know what a fucking temper tantrum looks like? How about the time you destroyed an entire console because your precious Rey managed to escape? Or when you force-choked that poor lieutenant for delivering their report late?”

_Now,_ Kylo was getting angry. His face was flushed an interesting shade of red, and his breathing was labored as he shouted, “All you care about is your fucking ship! If you’d just build me that Maker-damned gym, like you promised -,”

“I have to keep funneling money into repairs for the ship! There _is_ no money for the gym!”

Was this what he really wanted? To stand here, a hair’s width apart from his lover, each screaming until there was barely enough air to fill their lungs? To verbally tear one another apart until both walked away feeling lower than before, and nothing was accomplished aside from an even deeper sense of self-loathing? Hux sighed, feeling himself deflate.

Plopping down onto the foot of the bed once more, he set his chin in his hand and watched as Kylo continued to scream about how he was in a perfectly good mood just half an hour ago and how Hux is such a Maker-damned spoil-sport and always has to ruin everything. Eventually, he too tired of screaming, and fell into a dazed lull.

“We’ve been co-commanding this ship for years, Kylo.” Hux said finally. The sudden declaration startled Kylo, and he reluctantly met the older man’s eyes. “I didn’t know that it had been such a miserable experience for you that you’d dump me at the first opportunity.”

“It’s not like that at all.” Kylo countered softly. He sounded so, so tired, it was almost as if they’d traded places. “You know I’m not… I’m not good at this sort of thing. But I’d never hurt you intentionally.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at the raven, clearly far from convinced. “So what did you think was going to happen, Ky?”

Kylo opened his mouth… shut it again. He desperately tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t further upset his lover, only to come up blank. “I… I don’t know.”

Hux drew in a deep breath, before sighing, “I think it would be best if you left now.”

Kylo looked as if he were about to protest, before thinking better of it. Retrieving the gift bag and the shards of broken glass, he took his leave without another word. And Hux fell back onto the cold mattress, allowing himself to once again be swallowed by the loneliness of spending yet another night alone in a bed built for two.


End file.
